Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta/The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots
This is how Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta and The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): crazily At last! I can finally understand what magic can really do! Crash Bandicoot: Not if the Cyberlings and I have something to say about it! (Bad Clone) attacks Crash and the Cyberlings Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): I'll show you! Meanwhile Makuta: to the statue of Mata Nui How does it feel knowing that my master, Unicron, will destroy Primus and yet there is nothing you can do about it? Autobots arrive Makuta: Hello Autobots, I am Makuta Teridax and I am here to help Unicron destroy Primus. Cody Fairbrother: Makuta. Leave Cybertron or else. Makuta: Or else what? Cody Fairbrother: Uuh... Just go and we'll tell you. Makuta: Not happening. Evil Ryan: You won't win, Makuta! I vow that! Makuta: And how Celestia and Luna feel to know that their niece, Cadance, has been turned into a slave of Unicron and forced to obey his every order? Princess Celestia: gasps You evil monster! Princess Luna: You turned our neice into an evil follower?! Makuta: My loyalty is to Unicron the Chaos Bringer. Bumblebee: What?! Makuta: Evil Steam Team assist me. Crash Bandicoot: AUTOBOTS ATTACK! Makuta: You think you can defeat me, the Bringer of Shadows? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. But I can. Makuta's mask Give me your mask! Makuta: No! Ryan off of him You are all fools. Only Mata Nui and Takanuva, the Toa of Light, can defeat me. Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade How about some sports, Makuta? Makuta: Perhaps for your next defeat, we do a simple game of Kohli. Win, then I will leave Cybertron. When you lose, I'll have that Keyblade. Ryan F-Freeman: The only thing I won't is lose. Evil Ryan: Here we go! his magic to make a ball and chucks it up in the air Ryan F-Freeman: HEY! C'MON!! Makuta: Still running, F-Freeman? Ryan F-Freeman: Never! I'm just warming up! Makuta: Unicron will succeed in destroying Primus! his staff to throw the ball at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: the ball lots of times BRING IT ON!!! Makuta: The Autobots gather as an audience for your defeat, Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Twilight may not see me win today. But... The heroes will move on and someday they will WIN!!! Makuta: You actually think I'd let them return. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. When Unicron's plan fails, you can leave.... permanently!!!! Makuta: We'll see about that. his staff to throw the ball to destroy the entrance They will not leave. Ryan F-Freeman: MIGHTY EAGLE!!!!!!! throws the ball at Ryan curls up to a ball and the ball got caught by his Keyblade. The Great Gazoo, Crash and the others watch in amaze then Ryan swings his Keyblade throwing the ball at Makuta gets hit by the ball Makuta: Well played, Ryan. Now I will protect Primus from you all. Evil Anna: Protect him? Makuta: Sleep spares him pain. Awake he suffers. Ryan F-Freeman: You are not protecting him! Makuta: My duty is to the Mask of Shadows and Unicron. Crash Bandicoot: Well. Ryan has something to say to you. Ryan F-Freeman: Then let me have a closer look. BEHIND THAT MASK!!!! does what Takanuva did Thomas: C'mon, Ryan! Rip his mask off! Makuta: NNOOOO!!!! removes Makuta's mask and a green light glows. Then Ryan and Makuta fall into a pit of Energized Protodermis Thomas: What's gonna happen to them? Crash Bandicoot: Why Ryan do that to Makuta, Sunset? shrugs Matau T. Monkey: I think he saw that part in the Bionicle movie once. noticed a light on the water Matau T. Monkey: Looks like that's the start of a transformation. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. glow shines bright Crash Bandicoot: By Ekimu. and the others step back then a flash of light happens. Then Ryan in Makuta's body rises from the water Thomas: gasps Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! Sci-Ryan: Light and shadow. Have become one. Ryankuta: Light has revealed the will of Mata Nui. Unicron must be destroyed and Primus must be saved. grabs Unicron and pins him to a wall Ryankuta: I have you now. Megatron's mind Megatron: Ryan got Makuta's body under his control? Unicron: It seems Ryan has a vessle. That was my idea. Megatron: If Ryan did beat you, my body could be recycled into a cube. And you can forget about Twilight Sparkle or OpThomas Prime! I'll never tell you. outside Unicron: You think you can betray me, Makuta? Ryankuta: I am Ryankuta now. He is now a part of me. tosses Unicron far away then picks up the Allspark Keyblade Ryankuta: I guess this Keyblade has a bit of the Allspark. Arcee Don't worry, Arcee. Cliff and Tailgate need life. Arcee: Thanks, Ryan. uses his magic to bring the dead bodies of Cliffjumper and Tailgate near the Well of Allsparks Ryankuta: I will revive them. teleports him and his friends to where the dead bodies are. Ryankuta uses Makuta's power to revive Tailgate and Cliffjumper Tailgate: What... Cliffjumper: Where... Are we? Crash Bandicoot: On Cybertron. Where Solus Prime got killed. Arcee: Cliff. I missed you. hug Ryankuta: Whoa. sepreates and become Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Makuta’s duty is done. Cliffjumper: Ryan? nods Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer